futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2032 US presidential election (President Rubio)
The 2032 US presidential election is scheduled on November 6th 2032. It was the 62nd consecutive quadrennial United States presidential election. The incumbent president, Jeb Bush, is ineligible to be elected for a third term due to term limits in the Twenty-second amendment to the United States Constitution. This is between the Republican presidential candidate Jon Huntsman, governor of Utah, and Michelle Obama, senator of Illinois and wife of former president Barack Obama. Republican presidential primaries: Candidates: *'Jon Huntsman, governor of Utah from 2005 to 2009, US ambassador in China from 2009 to 2011' *'Paul Ryan,' 2012 vice-presidential nominee; U.S. Representative from Wisconsin since 1999 *'Rand Paul, senator of Kentucky since 2010' *David Perry Business Man los angeles CA Eight years after his loss to Jeb Bush in second position during the 2024 Republican primaries, Jon Huntsman makes a new run for president. His opponents are Paul Ryan, former vice-presidential nominee in 2012 and Representative of Wisconsin, and Rand Paul, senator of Kentucky. With his past of US ambassador, Huntsman puts foward his experience in foreign policy and his strong leadership. Paul Ryan proves to be a formidable opponent with his experience in budget and his past as vice-presidential nominee twenty years ago. Ryan attacks Huntsman of missing conservative faith and being too moderate. Huntsman attacks Ryan for being the running mate of a losing presidential candidate. This allows Huntsman to win the Republican presidential nomination. By the fact that his Democratic opponent Michelle Obama is a women and that her running mate Julian Castro is Hispanic, Huntsman chooses Susana Martinez, governor of New Mexico, as his running mate because she's a woman and a Hispanic. Results: Jon Huntsman: 37 states, 1632 delegates, 54% of the popular vote Paul Ryan: 14 states, 573 delegates, 35% of the popular vote Rand Paul: 0 state, 85 delegates, 11% of the popular vote Democratic presidential primaries: Candidates: *'Michelle Obama, First Lady from 2009 to 2017, senator of Illinois since 2026' *'Julian Castro, Mayor of San Antonio since 2009' *'Martin O'Malley, governor of Maryland since 2007' The two main candidates for the Democratic nomination are Michelle Obama, senator of Illinois and former First Lady and Julian Castro, mayor of San Antonio. The race is very competitive because Michelle Obama is the wife of former president Barack Obama and she's popular among women and African-Americans and Julian Castro is popular among Hispanics. Obama narrowly wins the nomination with 33 states, 1261 delegates and 49% of the popular vote over Castro with 18 states, 1017 delegates and 48% of the popular vote. Obama tooks Castro as her running mate. Results: Michelle Obama: 33 states + DC, 1261 delegates, 49% of the popular vote Julian Castro: 18 states, 1017 delegates, 48% of the popular vote Martin O'Malley: 0 state, 8 delegates, 3% of the popular vote Campaign: The polls between Obama and Huntsman are very tied. Obama is popular among African-Americans voters, women and liberals. Huntsman is popular among Asian American voters, conservatives and moderates. On November 6th 2032, Michelle Obama wins the election with 327 electors, 25 states and 50, 7% of the popular vote against 218 electors, 26 states and 48,3% of the popular vote. Obama is inaugurated as the 47th president of the United States of America on January 20th 2033. She becomes the first woman and the second African-American (after her husband Barack Obama) at this post. Category:Scenario: President Rubio